DanganStuck
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Sixteen students find themselves in a game of life and death. Pitted against the despair that this game brings, only a select few will cling to the hope that they can escape...but will that hope be enough? Watch as your favorite Homestuck characters find themselves in Hope's Peak Academy!
1. Amnesia

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So Dangan Ronpa has become an obsession of mine as of late. And...yeah. This is the result.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Hope's Peak Academy._

_That school is known for breeding success - every graduate from that school, troll and human alike, went on to become famous and successful, without exception. Big shots, leaders, celebrities - you name it, odds are good they graduated there. It's not a school that you apply for - the school has to come to you first. You have to have a great talent at something if you ever hope to be chosen._

_And I can't believe that I got picked - of all trolls! Especially for my crappy -_

* * *

Karkat Vantas opened his eyes, feeling like his think pan was about to crack open.

He looked around, trying to ignore the headache. Judging from what he saw...he was in what appeared to be a classroom. There were desks and a blackboard, at least. It looked like an ordinary classroom in every way...except...where were the windows?

"Oh, hey! You're finally awake!"

He winced at the outburst, glaring at the perpetrator. It was a human girl, around Karkat's age (maybe a little younger?) with long black hair and round glasses that seemed to frame her green eyes. She wore a white shirt with a blue atom on it and a khaki skirt that reached to her feet. She grinned, revealing her buck teeth.

"It took you long enough, too," she said cheerfully, sitting on a nearby desk. "I was starting to think you'd_ never_ wake up."

Karkat groaned. It looked like his headache wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Who the horseshitting fuck are you?" he asked. The girl blinked, but was otherwise unabashed.

"I'm Jade! Jade Harley!" she chirped, enthusiastically shaking Karkat's hand. "And what's your name?"

"Karkat Vantas," the older troll grumbled, putting a hand to his forehead. "God _damn_, my think pan hurts."

"Oh. Well, everyone got headaches when they woke up here," Jade responded, "They went away soon enough, though. You wanna sit here until your headache goes away?"

Karkat nodded, a little appreciative of the fact that he wasn't too obnoxious. But something about what Jade said caught his attention.

"Everyone? You mean, there's more people here?"

"Yeah. You're the sixteenth person we've found so far. And I think the last; we've looked through every inch of the school we could find," Jade responded. "But we'll get to that later. What's your talent? Everyone else has really awesome talents and I was thinking..."

"Title?" Karkat interjected. "What the fuck are you talking about? First you jump from the subject of other people to talents?"

"You know, your _talent_! What makes you stand out enough to get into this school?" Jade responded. She then gasped. "Or...wait...you know where we are, right? Some of the people we found couldn't remember at first, but it did..."

As Jade talked, Karkat blinked before he remembered. Of course! Hope's Peak Academy! The school that make sure-fire successes out of their graduates. All of the graduates became important people, big-shots that were actually listened to. They were all admitted based on a special skill they had - they were all the top in their respective field.

And Karkat was a student! And his talent was...

Was...

Karkat couldn't place his finger on it. He was in here for some reason...but what the fuck _was_ it?

Jade stopped rambling, glancing at Karkat sympathetically. She said, "Sorry. Do you not remember...?"

Karkat's groan seemed to answer her question.

"Fuck," he said. "If I can't remember my talent, do I even belong here? What the fuck am I doing here?!"

"Karkat, calm down. I'm sure you'll remember it. Some memories are more deeply buried than others, I think," she said. "Now if your headache's gone, then come on. The others are meeting at the cafeteria and they'll be excited to see you!"

He groaned. His headache _was_ gone, but he didn't exactly want to meet some other kids at that moment. They all probably knew their own titles. He was about to tell Jade to go fuck off, but then again...Jade seemed nice, and it wouldn't be too good to make her cry or something on the first day.

**"Is this thing on?"** a voice boomed over the intercom.** "Ahem. It looks like everyone's awake, so please make your way to the auditorium for your school orientation, you bastards!"**

Karkat and Jade winced at the volume of the intercom, a little put off by the fact that someone called them 'you bastards'. What kind of teacher was this person?

"Should we go now?" Jade asked. "Your headache-"

"It's gone, so we may as well," he said, hoisting himself off the chair. "And by the way, you never told me _your_ talent."

"Well," Jade said as she and Karkat walked out. "I'm a Super High-School Level Scientist. Anything you need when it comes to science, I can help!"

"A Scientist...that's a talent?"

"Well, yeah!" Jade responded, smiling. "There's all sorts of talents here. They're all really impressive - there's a Princess, a Harlequin, a Mechanic, even a Hunter!"

As Jade kept rattling off every other student's talents (like Prankster, Lawyer, and Archaeologist), Karkat mentally groaned. It looked like everyone else knew _their_ talents...so why couldn't he?

Seriously, how could he be important if he didn't know why he was a student here?!

* * *

So review? Or don't, that's completely up to you.


	2. Disorientation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So as many of you know, Homestuck has a lot of deaths. And there's a lot of Danganstuck things on Tumblr that sort of correlate with canon Homestuck deaths - Terezi killing Vriska, etc.

That being said, I'm going to try to stay _as far away from canon deaths as I possibly can._ For example, there probably _will_ be a double murder in the future (because it wouldn't exactly be Dangan Ronpa-esque _without_ one of those), but the victims aren't going to be Equius and Nepeta, nor is the perpetrator going to be Gamzee.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Jade and Karkat went inside the auditorium, they were greeted by either stares (on the part of some of the trolls there) and enthusiastic waving (on the part of some of the other trolls and one of the other humans here).

"See? I told you there were all sorts here," Jade said. She then blinked. "Hey, do trolls like the zodiac?"

"The what?" Karkat responded. "What the fuck is a zodiac?"

"It's astrology," Jade responded. "Some people believe that you can predict your future by the stars, and there are different symbols for the time of year that you're born. The trolls all have zodiac symbols. Including you. Although...maybe it's just a human thing?"

Karkat looked down at his shirt. The symbol on his shirt was grey, and he knew for a fact that it was the symbol of The Signless, or the Sufferer - a troll revolutionary that spoke out against the blood castes and was executed for it. Karkat was endlessly fascinated by this story as a grub, simply because of his candy-red blood...much like his own. But not so much now; he only had that symbol on his shirt because, honestly...

Well...

Okay, he didn't know why either. Maybe he forgot that too?

But he wasn't about to tell Harley that.

"Yeah. That zodiac of yours is probably human bullshit," he said, crossing his arms. Jade gave a nod - did she agree with him? She looked like the type who liked that kind of stuff.

**"Okay, all sixteen of you are here~!" the same voice from earlier said. "So the orientation can start! Let's start with introductions. So go on - get into a circle and introduce yourselves, bastards!"** the voice on the intercom boomed.

The sixteen students got into a circle, glancing at each other in confusion.

"So how are we going to start this?" a human girl with blonde hair said.

"It's simple," a troll with a mustard Gemini symbol on his shirt said, almost irritated. "Just pick someone and go clockwise."

"I'll start! Hi~! I'm Aradia Medigo, and my talent is Archaeology~!" a somewhat cheerful troll chimed. She had long bushy hair and her shirt had a rust-colored Aries symbol on it.

"I'm Tavros Nitram...and I FLARP." a male troll with exceedingly long horns said. His shirt had a brown Taurus symbol to it.

"Sollux Captor. Super High School Level Hacker," the troll from earlier said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm John. I'm a Prankster!"one of the human boys said, grinning. He had black hair, square glasses and a shirt that had a weird green ghost on it. Karkat blinked as he introduced himself. Almost instantly he hated the human boy. Like, _passionately_ hated.

Did Karkat finally find a possible kismesis?

"Yo. Dave Strider's the name, rap is my game," the blond human next to him. He had sunglasses and a shirt that had a broken record on it.

"I'm Nepeta Leijon, a Super High School Level Hunter!" the smallest female troll purred. She had a blue cap that looked like cat ears and a huge olive green coat (to compliment the olive green Leo sign on her shirt).

"I'm Rose Lalonde, and my talent lies in writing," the blonde human female said. Her shirt had a blue ghost of some kind on it, and she had a skirt.

"My name is Kanaya Maryam," a troll with the jade-green Virgo sign on her shirt and a long red skirt said, "and my talent is Fashion Designing."

"Terezi Pyrope, Super High School Level Lawyer here." The troll who said this had red sunglasses and a teal Libra symbol on her shirt.

"Vriska Serket," a troll with a blue Scorpio symbol said. "Gambler."

"I am Equius Zahhak, a Super High School Level Mechanic," a troll with sunglasses and a royal blue Sagittarius symbol on his tank top said.

"What up, motherfuckers. Gamzee Makara, Harlequin here." John edged away from the tall troll slowly. Karkat could see good reason for anyone to do that - the troll was the tallest one in here, and he just seemed like an ordinary douchebag. An indigo Capricorn symbol on his shirt and polka-dot pants?

"Eridan Ampora. Super High School Level Sharpshooter," a regal-looking troll introduced. The violet Aquarius symbol on his shirt was almost blocked by his long violet cape.

"Hello~!" the last troll chimed. She had a colorful skirt and her symbol (which was Pisces) was tyrian purple. "My name is Feferi Piexes, and I'm a Super High School Level Princess~!" This caused Karkat's jaw to drop. The heiress to the troll monarchy was here, too?!

"I'm Jade Harley, a Super High School Level Scientist," Jade introduced.

Karkat swallowed when it was his turn to be introduced. "I'm Karkat Vantas, and, well...I don't remember my talent."

This caught everyone's attention.

"You don't remember?" Feferi asked. "You poor thing!"

"Don't do that," Karkat snapped. "I don't need anyone's pity."

"Hey, don't talk to Feferi like that!" Eridan snapped.

"Calm down, all of you," Kanaya interjected. She walked towards Karkat and said, "Perhaps you'll remember your talent while we're here, Karkat?"

Karkat instantly calmed down at this. He didn't know how or why, but he didn't find it in himself to snap at Kanaya. "Maybe you're right. Thanks."

Kanaya smiled at this and returned to her position between Rose and Terezi. John blinked.

"Hey, now that we're all introduced and all...what happens now?" he asked.

**"I'm glad you asked that, John bastard!" **the intercom boomed. **"Please direct your attention to the stage~!"**

The sixteen students jumped as they faced the stage. A red curtain had descended on the stage during the introductions (or was it before that? Karkat didn't remember). The curtain opened up to reveal something that looked like a puppet. It was balck and white - white on one side, black on the other. The only thing that was any other color were its one red eye on its black side, and the red swirly cheeks.

"Greetings! I'm Mono-Cal, your headmaster!" the puppet said cheerfully. Dave inched away from the stage at this.

"There's no way," he said. "You're a puppet."

Mono-Cal glanced down sadly at this. "How hurtful! I'm not just a puppet, you know."

"Someone has to be controlling you, then," Dave responded, crossing his arms. "My bro's a whiz at puppets, so I would know that."

"Be that as it may," Mono-Cal coughed. "How do you like your school thus far? Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" Feferi chimed. "The pool is amazing!"

"It's nice and large, too!" Nepeta said. "Purrfect for running around!"

There were general murmers of approval from the rest of the students.

"Good!" Mono-Cal said. "So this piece of news may not be so bad~!"

The students blinked at this.

"Oh?" Eridan asked. "And what news would that be?"

"Hope's Peak Academy is your new home now~!" Mono-Cal said cheerfully. "Forever!"

Confused murmurs and shouts resulted from this.

"What do you mean forever?!" Jade demanded.

John laughed nervously. "If this is a joke, it's a good one..."

"It's no joke," Mono-Cal deadpanned. "You will all live the rest of your lives in this school~! Isn't that wonderful?"

"_WHAT?!_" Terezi exclaimed. "You can't do that! This is practically kidnapping!"

Everyone was in agreement with Terezi at that time.

"Yeah, that can't be true!" Tavros exclaimed.

"Tavros is right," Rose said. "There has to be _some_ way we can get out of here."

"Well, now that you mention it...there is," Mono-Cal said. "It's the 'graduation' rule."

"The 'graduation' rule?" Sollux repeated. "What the fuck do you mean 'graduation' rule?!"

"It's simple, really. If you want to leave Hope's Peak Academy, you must..."

Mono-Cal paused, seeming to enjoy the tense silence as the students awaited their 'graduation' requirements.

"...commit the perfect murder!"

A shocked silence reigned at this for about a minute.

"What...What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, dipshit," Mono-Cal sassed. "You have to kill a fellow classmate without being discovered. This is the 'graduation' rule!"

"Kill?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Kill without getting caught...I'm guessing there's more to this rule, then?" Kanaya asked.

"Very good~!" Mono-Cal answered. "Although, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Wouldn't want to give everything away from the get-go, now would we?"

Everyone was silenced at this.

"You mean if we cross it," Karkat snapped.

"Hopeful words coming from someone who doesn't remember his talent," Mono-Cal deadpanned. Karkat twitched at this; Mono-Cal just liked pissing people off, didn't he?!

"Anyway, other than those days when someone is murdered, you're free to do whatever the flying flip you want. You can go anywhere inside the school at any given moment in time." At this point, Mono-Cal snapped his fingers, and an envelope appeared in front of each student. "Inside these envelopes are your student IDs. They contain your name and picture, and other general information about you. They also act as key-cards for your bedrooms, which we at Hope's Peak Academy have so kindly set up for you."

"I have a question," Vriska said. "You mentioned we have to kill someone to get out. You never mentioned how, though."

"The answer's simple, really; go crazy!" Mono-Cal exclaimed. "Bludgeoning, burning, drowning, asphyxiation...the more creative the better, I always say!"

Vriska shrugged nonchalantly at this. Although a few had to wonder...did she ask because she was planning to kill someone, or just because she was curious...?

"Now, you'll also find the school rules on your cards. You can review them on your own time~!" Mono-Cal said. "I'll be going now. Headmaster duties are waiting! Just shout if you need me~!"

With that, Mono-Cal walked off, leaving with him sixteen stunned/scared/terrified students.

All of them glanced at each other, as if sizing each other up.

Would anybody really kill someone else? Was that crazy puppet speaking the truth?

* * *

So review? Or don't, that's completely up to you.


End file.
